Tiscali Cartel
"Smuggling, dealing, killing." - Unknown The Tiscali Cartel was a wealthy criminal organisation and one of the biggest crime families in the Core Worlds, with influence in Coruscant, Nar Shadaa and Naboo, along with extended connections to nearly every criminal in the Galaxy. They were led by Basu Tiscali, who's goal was to bring the entirety of the Galaxy's criminal underworld beneath his heel. This objective was nearly completed, at one point resulting in most criminal organisations either agreeing to do business with the Tiscalis or being forced into hiding and facing threats of total annihilation. Everything from assassinations and person & equipment smuggling to work logistics were up their alley. It was said that if something couldn't be cracked, the Tiscalis were the ones who could get the job done. History Old Republic Clone Wars When the Clone Wars broke out between the Galactic Republic and the Confederacy of Independent Systems, the Tiscali Cartel and it's leadership spent most of their time and resources operating out of Nar Shaddaa without any worthwhile opposition. The organisation lent members out to perform mercenary operations, forged documents and dealt in spice. Fifty percent of all profits earned by individuals within the cartel went towards it's credit reserves, which were used to benefit the entire organisation. The Tiscalis clashed with other large scale criminal organisations such as the Pikes and the Black Sun on various occasions. While the Tiscalis remained a neutral party during the Clone Wars, their brand of business led to them selling weapons to the Confederacy and killing or kidnapping dozens of Republic personnel. Nasu Tiscali abandoned his cartel for unknown reasons at some point during the Clone Wars, leaving the known regions of the Galaxy and becoming entirely untraceable. The lack of headship over the Tiscalis would eventually lead the cartel to ruin if left unchecked, so the Council, comprised of Basu's closest friends, sought a solution. Deciding that the organisation could only be led by a blood relative of the Tiscali family, Edan explained that he had heard a rumour that Ral Tiscali, Basu's brother, had been locked up for producing and selling spice, and had already served five of his eight year sentence in a Republic prison on Coruscant. Edan rounded up what was left of the Council and their closest supporters and busted Ral out. Following the successful breakout, Ral decided, albeit reluctantly, to take over as the Cartel leader. Factions that had began splintering or deserting the Tiscali Cartel re-unified under the new leadership. Ral took back the weapons business that his brother Basu had previously ran and established his own business with a number of union construction workers on Coruscant. The Naboo Kidnapping A parade was hosted by the queen of Naboo to calm Theed's population and to declare that their planet would no longer by affiliated with the CIS. During the parade the queen came under fire in a mock assassination attempt perpetrated by members of the Tiscali Cartel. Their orders from Big Gaz were to avoid landing any fatal hits on the queen. Senate Commandos quickly surrounded and escorted the queen to her shuttle, where she was evacuated. A fight broke out inside the shuttle that resulted in the deaths of four of the commandos and the shuttle's pilot. It was revealed that one of the Senate Commando escorts was none other than Jahoujitu Boho, a Cartel lieutenant. It turned out that the Tiscali plot was to force the queen into a corner where she could be kidnapped and then sold to the CIS. She was later rescued. The Naboo Assassination In light of the recent kidnapping attempt, at least one battalion of Coruscant Guards was deployed to Theed. They were led by a Jedi Commander while their Jedi General was absent. A Tiscali ambush resulted in the Jedi Commander's assassination and the deaths of at least eighteen clone troopers. Rise of the Empire When the Galactic Empire rose to power, the Tiscali Cartel was hit quite hard due to the Empire's focus on disrupting any criminal organisations that did not answer to them. Furthermore, the cartel had assassinated, kidnapped, bribed or blackmailed a number of Republic personnel and had sold weapons to the Separatists during the Clone Wars, which aroused the Empire's wrath against them. A large number of Tiscali personnel were killed or arrested by the Empire, which cost the organisation a vast sum of credits. Following these events, Basu took what remained of his money and supporters to Nal Hutta, where they laid low for quite some time. There has been no further documentation or confirmed sightings of the Tiscali Cartel. Cartel Roster Basu Tiscali Ral Tiscali Lirik Tiscali Braylen Canmore Council Ivy Clefor Council Edan H. Council Jahoujitu "Jiji" Boto Council Bratt Raic Lieutenant Jade Try'ze Lieutenant Ki'raan Sendara Lieutenant Gaz Enforcer Corey Pribum Gun Dorian Dinshanka Gun Jako Marris Gun "Doc" Gun MSN-03 Jagd Doga Sleeves Custom Gun Gallery Category:Tiscali Cartel Category:Criminal organisation Category:Cartel Category:Basu Tiscali